


Chamomile Fields

by Mythicamagic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the fluff dude, so very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: Kagome sneaks up on an unwitting Sesshoumaru within the chamomile. Sesskag oneshot.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 214





	Chamomile Fields

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Another tumblr prompt. Thank you for reading these, guys. The next one will be the last.

So she'd goofed off a little.

Kaede had instructed her to gather chamomile while out herb collecting. After all, Rin wasn't the only student of hers. Kagome also needed to properly know the ins and outs of medicine and remedies if she was going to refamiliarize herself with the Sengoku Jidai again.

Only, the weather had shone so warmly on her back. Kagome had ended up stretching out within the field of daisy-like plants, gazing up at clear blue skies. She wasn't usually so lazy, but the day had just been so gorgeous and she'd _missed this._ The freedom to just lay in a field and breathe in fresh scents. She'd been back for several months now but Kagome hadn't taken the time to just absorb and fall in love with some of the more simplistic aspects to the era.

The faint crunch of flowers under boots had blue eyes snapping open. Sitting up slowly, Kagome reached for her forgotten bow, squinting above the tall chamomile plants that kept her partially hidden. Rising on her knees, her gaze slid over the fields of white and yellow, passing over a pale figure before sliding back to them.

White hair and silks made him blend perfectly into the background. Giving a sigh of relief, Kagome set her bow back down, before smiling slightly.

Sesshoumaru appeared to be looking around, scenting the air. He didn't seem to have pinpointed where she was yet.

Grinning impishly and feeling a little frisky, Kagome gauged the distance between them. Crawling through the plants downwind, she tried her best to remember her recent training.

She kept her breathing steady and a tight grip on her reiki, not allowing even a sliver to slip out onto her skin.

The demon lord turned his head a touch, and she paused, ducking down. When he shifted and padded in the opposite direction, Kagome breathed out. Smiling, she crept closer, not exactly moving with agile grace but she congratulated herself on her poise, considering her heart thundering in her ears.

One did not sneak up on _Sesshoumaru._ She'd have to tell Inuyasha about this. Maybe chamomile was his weak spot, like kryptonite.

Almost upon him now, Kagome rose slightly, creeping towards his back. She was gonna do it! She was actually going to surprise the Killing Perfection!

Bending her knees, the miko sprung up from the daisy-like herbs. Her intent had been to clap his back with a friendly greeting.

Unfortunately, her plan did not include Sesshoumaru turning with a knowing look in his eye- only for those golden hues to crack wide as she misjudged the strength of her jump and collided into his front.

With a yelp, Kagome tackled him to the ground, holding onto his chest plate before it could impale her.

Sesshoumaru grunted, back mercifully cushioned by the white herbs that were disturbed, flying into the air. Mokomoko was knocked loose from one shoulder. Black and white strands mingled in the petals.

Taking a breath, Kagome raised her chin to look at the demon lord, their noses close.

"Um...hi," she greeted awkwardly. "Those hunting lessons you gave me work like a charm?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, expression flattening. His hands naturally found her waist. "That was not a demonstration of your skill, miko. Rather a testament to my patience."

"Aw come on. As if you weren't totally inviting me to play with you by 'pretending' not to see me."

"Hn," his attention slid over her lips. "Had you tackled a human male in such a way, he'd likely be severely injured."

"Human's aren't that fragile. I didn't hurt you, did I? Are you sure you'll be alright?" She teased, yelping into a whine when he pinched her hip.

Giggling, Kagome looked at him and sobered slightly, cheeks turning red. She was staring, she knew, but his face was delicious. His eyes were amused and half-lidded as if relaxed in her presence. Not that she needed to confirm that. Between one moment and the next, Sesshoumaru's hand curled in the hair at the nape of her neck, a silent signal, guiding her mouth down to his.

Smiling against his lips, Kagome reached to brush aside some flowers hanging over his forehead, gently stroking the crescent moon adorning his brow.

_"Kagome!"_

Freezing, she ducked down and forced Sesshoumaru to lie flatter, his arms tightening around her waist. Kaede's voice drifted further away, and neither miko nor demon called out to her.

They could keep their secret a little longer, hidden in the chamomile fields.

_End_


End file.
